


Guiding Light

by MissSlothy



Series: Jot it down July [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSlothy/pseuds/MissSlothy
Summary: Sometimes you need a bright light to guide you out of the darkness.Sort of a coda for 8.04 - someone targets the H50 informants.





	Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jot it down July. I wasn’t sure which day I was aiming for and my muse was no help at all but it’s been suggested this is fluff. So, because I’m not around tomorrow, this is an early Fluff Day Friday fic.

Steve starts the truck and pulls away from Tani’s house. In the seat beside him Eddie huffs loudly. After a few minutes of eyeing the palm trees outside he drops down and with another huff goes to sleep.

The only sound in the truck are his soft snores.

Steve drives aimlessly, choosing his route at random. He’s restless, on edge. Going home to his dark house isn’t an option. So instead he drives.

Losing someone in the line of duty, it’s always hard. But Toast...Toast had been dragged into H50’s orbit. And he’d paid for that with his life.

The sound of that gunshot over the phone is going to haunt him for a long time. The image of Toast’s broken body is something he’ll never forget.

Joining the highway, he applies pressure to the gas pedal. The engine roars into action, smoothly pulling the truck through the late night traffic.

When he’d first come back to Hawaii, after his father’s death, he’d often gone driving late at night. At the time he’d told himself he needed to rediscover the island. Now he knows better.

Settling back into seat, letting the truck do all the work, he wonders what Junior’s story is. The kid had been quiet in the bar, only speaking when spoken to. Maybe it’s shyness. But probably not. Steve recognises the look in that kid’s eyes. He’d seen it the mirror every morning after Freddie had died, when his Dad had been murdered.

Back before Danny had rescued him.

Kono and Chin had helped too. He understands that. But Danny had been the fearless one, the one who hadn’t been afraid to confront the wounded bear in its cave.

Grinning wryly, he shakes his head. How the hell they’ve made it from that first meeting to now he has no idea but he’s grateful - every single day.

The clock on the dashboard confirms Danny is probably back on the island now. He’d got a late flight back. New Jersey to Hawaii is one hell of a journey though. He’s going to be knackered as hell.

Steve flicks the indicator and pulls off the highway. A few more turns later he’s on a dirt track, the truck bouncing over the potholes.

Pulling up, he switches off the engine and kills the lights. Eddie opens one eye, an ear twitching. Whatever he sees doesn’t bother him: he closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

Steve slides out of the truck, careful to close the door with a soft click. Leaning back against it, he crosses his arms and closes his eyes.

He breathes.

The dirt track is on the edge of a cliff. Out in the darkness he can hear the sound of waves crashing against the rocks. He can smell salt in the breeze.

Calm trickles through his veins.

He loves his job. Pressure is something he thrives on. Boredom always gets him in trouble. But some days...some days he wishes he could be bored.

Today would have been a good day to be bored.

Kamekona’s battered face swims into his mind’s eye. The big guy had been the centre of attention in the bar, outwardly enjoying the attention. But his eyes had told another story. Life’s a fragile thing: it can be gone in a blink of an eye. Being confronted with that, it’s not easy.

Steve shivers in the warm night air.

In the truck Eddie stirs. Standing up he stretches and yawns. The name tags on his collar clink as he does a full body shake. When he sticks his nose against the closed window, his big dark eyes begging to be let out, Steve takes pity and opens the door.

Eddie doesn’t leap out and wander off like he normally would. Instead, he sits down next to Steve’s feet and leans against his leg. Slowly he slides to the ground. The low whine he lets out speaks volumes.

Steve crouches down and rubs an ear. “Yeah. It’s been a long day, buddy.”

Eddie tips his head invitingly. Steve takes the hint, swapping over to the other ear. There’s something comforting about stroking Eddie. He’s undemanding (unless its chow time). He has a way of making a bad day just that little bit better.

Steve hopes Eddie had the same effect on Tani too.

Sighing, he stands upright. The responsibility for Tani lies heavy on his shoulders tonight. They’re just kids, her and Junior. Trained maybe but kids none the less. It feels like he’s dragging them into something they’re not ready for. Even Junior. Especially Junior.

He holds their lives in his hands.

Shaking his head, he puffs his cheeks and exhales slowly. That’s a melancholy thought, even for him. Being in charge of men isn’t something new.  You can only do your best and hope fate is on your side. He’s always known that, learnt to deal with it.

Some nights though, like tonight, it feels like fate is laughing at him.

Taking a final drag of fresh sea air he whistles for Eddie and they get back in the truck. As they head back for the highway he turns on the radio. The tunes don’t do anything to improve his mood: late night love songs full of hope and longing are the last thing he needs.

They drive until a warning light on the dash tells him he’s low on gas. Turning off he heads for the nearest gas station.

His mind, however, has other ideas.

When they pull up ten minutes later, Steve keeps the engine running. With a tired sigh he rests his forehead on the steering wheel. He’d promised himself he wouldn’t do this. He’d told himself he could work through this on his own.

They’re parked on Danny’s driveway. There’s a light still on in the kitchen, it’s warm glow like a guiding beacon in the dark night. Wearily, Steve gets out of the truck and heads for it, Eddie close behind.

It feels like the light is pulling him closer, holding him up despite his tiredness. Each step the weight on his shoulders lessens just a little bit. By the time he gets to the porch and the front door opens he’s actually smiling.

Of course, that might be because Danny’s smiling back.

 The End


End file.
